


and I think that it's best if we both stay

by DarchangelSkye



Category: American Idol RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Commitment, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dialogue Heavy, Inspired by Music, Love, M/M, OTP Feels, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 500-1.000, inspired by Periscope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6408019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>from anon prompt for a fic based on <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oeSWPE8k2Zg">Trent and Dalton's Periscope</a> from the other day when Dalton started singing <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s-mBGUWf4rg">Stay Stay Stay</a> <strike>to MacKenzie and we all died</strike></p>
    </blockquote>





	and I think that it's best if we both stay

**Author's Note:**

> from anon prompt for a fic based on [Trent and Dalton's Periscope](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oeSWPE8k2Zg) from the other day when Dalton started singing [Stay Stay Stay](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s-mBGUWf4rg) ~~to MacKenzie and we all died~~

Either Trent had fallen asleep or had just decided to not really pay attention to anything. Either way, it meant there were no interruptions while Dalton had an arm snuggled around MacKenzie's shoulder and the two whispered or just playfully poked at each other as the TV's glow flickered on their skin.

At one point MacKenzie had a hand on Dalton's knee, not in being seductive but just to play with the frayed edges of a hole in his jeans, casual yet tender. "You're happy," he said with his head leaned back on the young man's shoulder. 

"I am," Dalton nodded and could actually mean it. The hometown visit had done a world of good. "You were right, people still love me."

"Of course I was right, I always am," MacKenzie teased and dropped a kiss to the underside of his jaw that still gave him a flutter in his stomach. 

After a giggle and poke to the ribs, Dalton went on, "But I'm still good. I promise no matter what happens Thursday it's not going to break me down like before. I'm all cried out."

"It's not like I'll hate you if you _do_ get upset," MacKenzie said and shifted to be half sitting on Dalton's lap.

How was he so lucky to find somebody not only adorable but with such a big and strong heart (irony not intended)? He traced the curve of his boyfriend's ear up and down and watched toes curl in pleasure. 

"Mmm..." MacKenzie's smile was lazy and content. "Y'need to be on the keys more often," he murmured. "That was really nice earlier."

"Thanks, man." Dalton kissed the crown of his hair and traced down his neck.

"I didn't think you had a Taylor soft spot." MacKenzie's grin was touched with slyness.

Dalton was grateful the glowing screen could mute his blushing a little. "Didn't you know by now I contain multitudes?"

"Is that more Emily Dickinson?"

"Nah, I just like it." Dalton arched his back to stretch and curled both arms around to hold MacKenzie close, a move that was warmly returned. 

There was a long passage of silence from the pair, and the only sounds were the muffled rapid patter of infomercials, heartbeats that had become quite used to being in sync with each other, and soft breathing (including Trent's off to the side, which showed he'd definitely fallen asleep).

Dalton looked down to his boyfriend's relaxed face. There were so many times he couldn't believe that not only was he in love, but in love with someone as wonderful as MacKenzie. Even after they'd crossed the first kiss hurdle, the sex hurdle, and especially the I-love-you hurdle, it had taken time to sink in that maybe they were in this for the long haul.

Not that it had been spoken upon.

Maybe that was another hurdle? If anything, Dalton knew he had to stop being afraid of life.

He palmed a gentle hand in the middle of MacKenzie's chest to feel the strong pulse. Right now that was his favorite sound in the world.

"I'd really like to stay," he whispered, hoping MacKenzie could pick up that his action and tone meant he wasn't talking about the competition. 

"That so?" was the answer with a smile and fingers linking together, and he could melt on the inside from relief.

"I mean, we wouldn't always be in the same place at the same time, but that hasn't stopped people. I'm happy being with you."

"Me too." MacKenzie kissed a line down his face soft and warm as the first touch of sunshine through their window. Being in love and being loved back was a beautiful feeling.

"Hmmm..." Dalton stroked the back of MacKenzie's hand and relished every smooth feeling. "Wanna go out after rehearsal tomorrow? Catch a bite and see what's playing like boyfriends do?"

"It's a date," MacKenzie chuckled and pecked his lips sweetly. It was a kiss that could last for the night and stay on his skin like this love was staying in his heart.


End file.
